


this is the only thing i've ever had any faith in

by ninjatools



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, theyre cowboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjatools/pseuds/ninjatools
Summary: things seem so easy now





	this is the only thing i've ever had any faith in

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this sitting in a folder for ages so i though i might as well publish it for lesbian day of visibility.  
> i wrote it very quickly for fun and it is probably riddled with historical inaccuracies but the basic premise is that theyre cowboys (the romanticised ideal of them anyway)  
> title is taken from [here](https://youtu.be/qgnWirJ1LUI)

The tree was firm and sun-warm against her back, rough and uneven, gnarls and knobs pressed into her spine, cushioned somewhat by her thick layer of dresses. The sweet scent of ripe apples perfumed the air, a few littered the grassy ground near her skirts; it was peaceful.

Karin’s sun was blocked as Sakura and Ino pulled up on the new bay they’d got at auction the week before, and she lowered the broadsheet she had been reading. Ino's arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist, full skirts flowing over the hindquarters of the horse, leather boots poking out of the ruffles at the bottom, head resting on Sakura's shoulder, both their faces shaded by the hat resting on Sakura's pink hair. 

Ino swung her legs over the side of the horse and jumped down before spinning back round and holding out a gloved hand to help Sakura down, not that she needed it; a point she’d argued many a time but she had learned it was easier to give in than to ever hope of winning an argument against Ino. 

Ino grinned down at Karin, Sakura's hand still in hers, and bent down to give her a quick kiss, lips sweet and sticky from lemonade, cool against Karin's warm ones. Sakura felt a sharp tug on her hand and then she was toppling down beside Karin, her head in a soft cotton lap, skirts up around her waist. Ino was giggling madly as she settled herself on Karin's other side, peals of laughter ringing over the empty field, the horse snorting at the sudden noise. Karin began absent-mindedly running her fingers through Sakura's exposed hair, hat having fallen off, and Sakura found she was mighty comfortable lying there with her calves and bloomers exposed for all to see, the sun beating down on her, pleasantly warm and surrounded by the women she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> any way i hope you enjoyed  
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://usersasuke.tumblr.com/)(@usersasuke)


End file.
